


A Jealous Knight

by Stylish_Racoon



Series: Breath Of The Wild AU [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, botw au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylish_Racoon/pseuds/Stylish_Racoon
Summary: Eijirou talked heatedly, without a pause. Sidon listened closely, but without looking at him, the clawed fingers of his right hand tracing intricate patterns on Eijirou’s chest.The threads holding onto reason were severed in an instant and Katsuki’s mind, usually occupied by the chants of his sword or his own thoughts, went deadly silent. Sidon’s hand trailed lower then, following a dangerous path, a path that wasn’t his to cross, but he did it anyway, and every fond emotion he held for the man, every memory of fighting by his side and these fingers treating Katsuki’s wounds after fighting with the Blight in Vah Ruta, were thrown out of the window together with his sanity.He reached for his sword, the blade slicing through the air as it came out. “What the fuck are you two doing?!”





	A Jealous Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the other coin side to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619882). It also stemmed from my unbearable need to write about Sidon, whom I love more that life itself.

JUMP AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Katsuki slowed Master Cycle Zero down by the sign and walked closer to the end of Shatterback Point. In the distance, Mount Lanayru stood broad and covered in white, brooding and uninviting as Katsuki always remembered, yet painstakingly beautiful at the same time. To the right Vah Ruta, propped on a high ledge and showered in blue light, faced the Hyrule Castle like a guardian keeping a restless eye out for the enemies, while the East Reservoir Lake spread out miles below him, its waters wearing the cool blue of the deep ocean.

He walked by the ledge. Master Cycle Zero scattered to blue rays and gathered back in the Sheikah Slate.

The Zora’s Domain looked small. The fish statue built in and on top of King Dorephan’s quarters reached up towards the sky, nonchalant, yet elaborate and imposing, its tail fanned at the end like a symbol; the pride of the Zora and a silent warning to their enemies. 

Katsuki took a breath, letting his diaphragm stretch all the way to his abdomen before he let it go. The wind whipped against his face, his breath coming out in a steamy fog and the cool skin Mipha’s Zora armor had him shiver from the cold. His battle with the Ploymus Mountain’s red-maned Lynel left his muscles sore and his blood singing with adrenaline, but the high was slowly melting away, evaporating through his skin and mingling with the mountain air.

He felt the wind behind him. It was in his favor. Katsuki kicked the ground and jumped off the cliff, and with the paraglider spread wide open above his head, he flew towards the Zora’s Domain. 

He landed by the northwestern entrance to the Domain, scaring the living lights out of the Zora soldier patrolling the area. He paid no mind to his gasps and silent curses as he continued across the bridge towards the center of the domain. He didn’t have to look long to find her; Laflat stood by the other end of the bridge, gazing at Ploymus Mountain with an almost dreamy expression on her face. Katsuki slowed down as he approached, coming into a halt right next to her. She didn’t seem to notice his presence. 

 “Oi,” he quipped after long moments of silence. 

Laflat jumped, the book in her gold dropping unceremoniously on the marble floor. “Katsuki!” she chided as she bent down to pick it up, “You scared me!”

Tugging it out of the pouch by his hip, Katsuki loaded the Sheikah Slate. Once he found the right picture, he turned the screen at Laflat’s direction. “Here’s the Lynel,” he said quickly. 

She gasped and cupped her mouth. The flabby fins framing her face shifted as she shook her head. “Gosh, that’s the scariest creature I’ve ever seen!”

 “Yeah, ‘tis dead now,” Katsuki said casually. He switched off the Sheikah Slate and attached it to his waist again. “I killed it.”

Laflat blinked at him, then a smile spread on her pale face. “My, aren’t you dependable,” she said in a gentle laugh, “Thank you so much for always helping us, Katsuki. All of us, even Lady Mipha, we are all so grateful to you.”

An invisible string pulled at his heart, as it always did at the mention of his long lost friend, but Katsuki masked it with a curt nod. He licked his lips, and added, “Have you seen the Prince?”

“Prince Eijirou is spending his time with Prince Sidon,” she said. She tapped a clawed finger on her chin. “As they were walking, I heard them discussing about sparring at by the Veiled Falls. They should still be there, I believe.” 

“‘Kay, thanks.” 

He heard her shout a farewell behind his back as he jogged away. 

Katsuki crossed to the other side of the domain and took the exit to the Veiled Falls through the northeastern bridge. He followed the grassy path framed by boulders reaching all the way up to the sky, boulders that looked a lot like ice blocks but weren't, and the waterfall soon came into view. By a tall pine tree, Katsuki made a brief stop and took Mipha’s armor off. Even during the early fall, the temperature at the level of the domain was significantly higher compared to the peak of Ploymus Mountain, but the air was so saturated each breath felt wet inside his lungs and the sweat was already gathered on top of his brow.   

Rummaging in the inventory, he tugged out a bright red tee sporting a strange pattern underlined with foreign letters he had found by the Ja Bain Shrine in the Eastern Abbey. He shrugged it on instead and continued on his way.  

The hissing of the waterfall intensified the closer he got, and it mingled with familiar voices muttering things Katsuki’s ears couldn’t catch. Sidon’s laughter echoed, loud and rowdy, louder and rowdier than Eijirou’s, and it brought a smile on Katsuki’s face. Out of all the people who helped him in his quest to reclaim the Divine Beasts, the Zora Prince had been his favorite. Katsuki did not have all of his memories back then, but the longer he looked at Sidon’s face, the stronger a sense of familiarity tugged at his heart. Later he realized it was because he saw his old, long lost friend in Sidon’s eyes and Eijirou in his shark-toothed smile. 

It was then Katsuki saw them — sitting on a boulder in the middle of the pond, side-by-side and showered in the blue light of Dagah Keek Shrine. Eijirou’s claymore and Sidon’s sword were forgotten by the shore next to the remnants of Eijirou’s royal tunic, shields haphazardly half-submerged in the water. Eijirou talked heatedly, without a pause. Sidon listened closely, but without looking at him, the clawed fingers of his right hand tracing intricate patterns on Eijirou’s chest.

The threads holding onto reason were severed in an instant and Katsuki’s mind, usually occupied by the chants of his sword or his own thoughts, went deadly silent. Sidon’s hand trailed lower then, following a dangerous path, a path that wasn’t his to cross, but he did it anyway, and every fond emotion he held for the man, every memory of fighting by his side and these fingers treating Katsuki’s wounds after fighting with the Blight in Vah Ruta, were thrown out of the window together with his sanity.

He reached for his sword, the blade slicing through the air as it came out. “What the fuck are you two doing?!” he growled, chest heaving.

Two heads turned at his direction and where Eijirou’s face darkened with fear at the murder in Katsuki’s eyes, Sidon’s starry smile lit up with world. With the hand he had been touching Eijirou, he waved enthusiastically.  “Oh, Katsuki!” he beamed. “I didn’t see you there!”

Eijirou stood up, fists clenched by his side. “Katsuki, put your sword away right now.” 

His voice, otherwise calm and rich, cut like diamonds and burnt like the lava in the pits of Death Mountain. It was a tone Eijirou used rarely, only when speaking to the Royal Guards, to his army, or during their erotic games in the late hours of the night. It was a tone that held power as well as magic, it was a tone that made Katsuki’s knees quiver and his limbs weaken in submission. He resisted. He clutched the hilt of his sword and gritted his teeth. 

Eijirou’s gaze turned into stone. “Katsuki, it’s an order.”

Next to him, Sidon stood and placed his hand on his shoulder, eyes darting between them. “Eijirou, it’s alright —“

“No, it is not,” Eijirou snapped, but it was polished with the politeness that characterized him. “Sheathe your sword right this instant Hero, I won’t say it a third time.”

Hero, he repeated in his head and his heart began to race. Hero, Katsuki was when he had crossed the line. 

Without another second of hesitation, Katsuki slid the Master Sword in its sheath and lowered himself to the ground. A knee met the soft grass, the other folded towards his chest and he propped one forearm on top of it, while the other punched the ground. He then waited as they strolled out of the pond side-by-side, Eijirou’s gaze unreadable, Sidon’s apologetic. 

Eijirou stopped before him, shirtless, trousers riding low on his sturdy hips and showing off all of the scars battling for one hundred years had to offer. Fire burned in his eyes, his body oozing intimidation. 

Katsuki clenched his teeth and lowered his head, like he was supposed to.

“Isn’t this a bit excessive?” Sidon then said, quick and haste, “He’s only looking out for us for being so defenseless out in the open.”

“He knows the etiquette, Sidon,” Eijirou’s voice cut in curtly once again, like a whip against Katsuki’s bare skin, “In front of a prince, he isn’t to draw his sword unless there is an enemy or said prince orders him to.” He took a step back and bowed. “Forgive my knight’s insolence.”

Sidon was quiet for a couple of seconds before he let go of a sigh. “You’re strict Eijirou,” he said, “But that’s the manly thing to do, so I understand. Regardless, I am not offended, not in the slightest. Katsuki is a friend more than he is Hyrule’s Hero, so it won’t be a problem if he unsheathes his sword in my presence in the future.” 

“Thank you.”

Sidon’a tone lit up. “There is no need to thank me,” he said, “Should I be expecting you for lunch before you depart?”

“We will be there, thank you for your hospitality.”

“It’s only a pleasure to have my friends over!”

Eijirou chuckled and shifted on his legs, relaxed, but not fully. “Now if you’ll excuse us,” he said softly, “I have to discipline my knight.”

“You are really thorough,” Sidon sighed. Then a loud, slapping sound echoed, followed by a rowdy laugh, and Katsuki saw Eijirou sway on his feet. “I’ll make my way to the domain first then. Take your time, but don’t take too long — I have yet to tell you about the story an octorok swallowed me up whole!”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Eijirou said.

Sidon’s footsteps disappeared in the distance. By the corner of his eye, Katsuki saw him stop my the cliff near the shrine, then take a leap into the river underneath. 

Moments ticked by full of the waterfall’s merciless thrusting on the pond’s surface and nothing else. Katsuki’s knee had started to hurt and his shoulders to cramp with his head bowed in such a position, but with reason seeping back into his brain again, the lines he had crossed could be seen from a mile away. Eijirou was furious with him, and Katsuki now wished he could chop both his limbs and never touch the Master Sword again.

After what felt like one hundred more years, Eijirou spoke. “How was I supposed to tell him I’m trying to protect him from your wrath?” A pause. A sigh. “Rise.”

The kinks on his back popped back into place as he unfolded his body, fists clenching by his side once their gazes met. Frowns didn’t suit Eijirou’s bright face, and Katsuki despised himself for being the one to put it there. Yet it wasn’t long before Eijirou decided to let him breathe again. With another sigh, the clouds disappeared from his features, melting away like the snow at the foot of Mount Lanayru.

“I’m sorry for my tone, but some things Katsuki are just not alright,” he said before Katsuki gathered the courage to speak, “Drawing your sword like that — what were you thinking? Whether he considers you a friend or not, Sidon just as much of a Prince as I am and you _must_  respect him accordingly. What if someone else was around? His guards? Other Zoras?”

Katsuki gritted his teeth and took a step closer, hands landing on a tanned chest, fingers tracing methodically, almost obsessively, the spots Sidon had touched not so long ago. With his throat tighter than a vice, he grunted, “He was touching you — why the fuck was he touching you?”

Eijirou’s chest expanded with a breath and shrank with an exhale. He gripped Katsuki’s wrists and tugged them away, then slid his fingers between Katsuki’s. “We were talking about battle scars,” he said softly, “He showed me his and I showed him mine. We are warriors — our scars are our pride.” 

“He didn’t have to fucking touch you,” Katsuki muttered.

“You do have a point, yet Zoras aren’t the same as Hylians with physical touch. They don’t reserve it only for their mates.”

Katsuki lowered his eyes to the grass between his feet and tightened his jaw. He freed his hands from Eijirou’s grip and with a huff, he pushed them through his hair. “I lose it when others touch you,” he grunted.

Eijirou’s lips twitched upwards and he pressed them together until they stopped. He drew in a deep breath through the nose and shook his head. “I can’t be mad at you when you put it cutely like that,” he sighed in the end. “Yet your behavior was unacceptable, not only because Sidon’s a Prince, but because he’s your friend too. Mostly because of the latter and you know it. You _will_ apologize to him.”

“Don’t tell me to do obvious things.”

A smile finally spread on that beautiful face and Katsuki was able to breathe again. Eijirou spread his arms open and said, “Now c’mere and kiss me.”

Katsuki needn’t be told twice. He closed in the step separating them, slid his hands through damp red hair and kissed Eijirou hard on the mouth, possessive and needy, as if to remind Eijirou whom he belonged to, after he assured himself of it too. 

When he pulled away, Eijirou gasped, his brick-red eyes dark and glazed, his lips swollen and red, and as a tongue swept over the bottom one, he let go of a sigh. His fingers, bold and greedy, dug into the fabric of Katsuki’s shirt, curling around the hem and lifting it ever so slightly. “You carried out Laflat’s request?” he asked. 

Katsuki let go, but it was only for one second. He tapped on the Sheikah Slate, clicking his tongue as it booted to the last image he took, then turned it around. Eijirou nodded, eyes glancing up from the screen. “Did you kill it?”

“Bastard didn’t even know what hit it.”

An airy laugh brushed past his lips. “That’s what I like to hear,” Eijirou said.

The arms then slipped away. Eijirou bent to the ground and picked up his tunic, handing it over to Katsuki, and the action was an indication itself. Katsuki retrieved the blue tunic and slid the fabric over Eijirou’s head, tugged the sleeves and adjusted them to their places, then tied the leather sash bearing Eijirou’s quiver around a sturdy waist. When Eijirou turned so his back faced him, Katsuki undid his messy ponytail, slipped his fingers into red hair and tied it up, right above the base of his skull neatly again. 

A maid’s work he did, they would say, but for Katsuki it was one of the few ways he stayed sane. 

“Now let’s go,” Eijirou then said, “We are expected for lunch.”

He lead the way, and his voice filled the silence with seemingly inconsequential things that held more value than each breath in Katsuki’s lungs. He learnt things that day, he learnt about better maneuverability in the water, about handling his body when his clothes were heavy from the water, he learnt how to evade faster foes and double over bigger ones without his traditional, bare-handed way — he complained about his sore muscles and aching feet, and Katsuki listened, an endless ocean waiting for Eijirou to pour all of him in.

When they reached the domain, Sidon greeted them with open arms and a big smile. Not losing a second, he wrapped Eijirou in a conversation, picking up where they had left off before as he guided them to King Dorephan’s quarters, sitting them on an even bigger dining table. Eijirou took a seat on the right to King Dorephan, chatting him up and making him laugh with his stories. Sidon took a seat right next to Katsuki, who sat by the king’s left side.

“I heard from Laflat that you took care of the Lynel at Plymouth’s peak,” he said around a mouthful of raw Hylian Bass, “We are ever so grateful.” 

Katsuki took a sip from his stew, relishing the flavor of the broth while Sidon reached for the fifth fish. The Zoras ate two or three times more than an average Hylian, Katsuki noticed during his visits, with the exception of their orca king, who emptied half of the Zora River per feeding. They fed majorly on fish, but to honor the Hylian Prince, they served them a side of his favorite warm beef stew. 

“It attacked me first,” Katsuki muttered, “Which meant it had to die for being so cocky.”

Sidon chuckled. “Always so rash.”

Katsuki licked his lips. The bowl thudded on the surface of the blue, marble table right in front of him, the beige pillow soft under his rear as he squirmed. His eyes fancied the walls, right and left, until they landed on Sidon’s face again, observing him as he ripped chunks of fish with his pointy teeth and gnawing the flesh down. His mind reeled to the times they fought together, to the ease with which they brought Vah Ruta down, as if they had known each other for ages when they had only just met. His chest expanded, the vile sentiment of guilt nestling deep on his stomach and ruining his appetite. Katsuki bit his lower lip and cleared his throat, until Sidon looked at him again. Then, he looked away. 

“Yeah, about that...” he started softly. He drew in a deep breath and added, “Listen, when I drew my sword earlier — it was fucking shitty. My bad.”

There was silence, but only for a few seconds before Sidon’s throaty laughter broke it. “Oh, it’s about this? I told you, it’s not a problem. You were angry because we were defenseless, it makes perfect sense — you are quick to vex.” He put down the fish, clean of all its pink flesh and left with only the bones, and Sidon patted Katsuki on the back. “I know you and Eijirou are men who go by the book,” he said, “But as I said before, you and I are friends — you don’t have to be like that with me. I’m always willing to spar with you anyway, so you can come at me with your sword drawn at any given moment!”

“It’s _because_ you’re my friend that snapping like that was shitty, you dumb shark prince.”

Sidon pressed his lips to a thoughtful line. “You’re right,” he then said, “Yet, I can never see malevolence in your intentions — you’re always so kind Katsuki, so, it always seems to me that the things you do have only good-natured.” He paused and his face scrunched up in thought. “Even if the way you express yourself can sometimes be...unorthodox,” he added.

“You talk too damn much.”

“Like just now, for instance,” Sidon pointed out. Then, he chuckled, “Either way, I accept your apology.”

A breath left him. Katsuki picked up the bowl of stew again and took a sip. “Good, ‘cause it was eating me.” 

“Say, Katsuki,” Sidon then said, and the smiles had disappeared from his face. “I want you to know that, though with Eijirou we hang out a lot and talk about things, it’s you who is my best friend and nothing will change that. Alright?” His gaze softened. “Forgive my sudden sentimentality, but I feel I haven’t told you enough recently that you’re my most amazing, most treasured friend.”

The broth slid down Katsuki’s throat, spreading a layer of warmth across his chest, but it turned vile in the pits of his stomach that were slowly filling up with guilt all over again. His gaze escaped Sidon’s twinkling eyes, drifting across the room and meeting up with Eijirou’s curious stare. A tiny red eyebrow rose to an equally red hairline, but Katsuki only shook his head and buried his nose in his bowl.

“You too,” he muttered, and it was sullen.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You too are a very good friend of mine, I said,” he scoffed, “Are you fucking deaf?”

Sidon held on to his silence, but when Katsuki sneaked a glance, he was smiling at him. “It’s always a delight to have you around,” he said.

“I’ll come more often then.”

“You definitely should! You’re always welcome in the domain anyway.”

“And I’ll beat your ass in sword fights each time,” Katsuki then added.

“What, is it my birthday today?”

He laughed and Katsuki joined him with a smile, willing the guilt to stop weighting his chest down. 

The lunch lasted as long as King Dorephan’s stories were and as long as Eijirou’s curiosity was. Sidon intervened after a while, telling his father that the prince and his knight had heroic affairs to attend to and that the Zoras shouldn’t stall them, to which the whale king agreed whole-heartedly and with a pat on his back strong enough to launch Katsuki all the way to Gerudo City, he bid them farewell. Eijirou walked in front with Sidon by his side, and Katsuki followed after them, his frown opposite to the smiles they both wore as they talked about things. 

“If fate brings you around the domain again, please feel extra free to come visit us,” Sidon said, standing at the beginning of the Great Zora Bridge. “I shall keep an eye on Vah Ruta and report to you as often as possible. 

“I’m ever so grateful,” Eijirou said, “And worry not, I shall visit you soon — my love for your waterbeds is immense.”

“Anytime!” Sidon beamed. “Have a save trip my friends!” 

Halfway down the bridge, and as soon as he made sure they were out of Sidon’s line of vision,  Katsuki let go of a long sigh. Next to him, Eijirou chuckled immediately. “That bad, huh.” 

“Told him I was a prick and he assured me that I’m his best friend no matter what.” Katsuki huffed and the hairs falling towards his eyes flew up in the air. “Fuck him,” he grunted.

His chuckled evolved into full on laughter and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. “Sidon has his way with words, doesn’t he?” Eijirou said. “He will make a great king one day. And a great husband to a lucky person.”

“It ain’t gonna be fucking you, that’s for sure.” When Eijirou quirked an eyebrow at him, Katsuki clicked his tongue and added, “He wasn’t making eyes at you.”

Eijirou hummed a sigh. Then, “It’d feel nice, if he ever did. He’s, y’know, very manly.”

Katsuki shoved him so hard Eijirou almost fell over, yet his laughter didn’t cease even when he struggled to regain his balance. He stormed past him, debating on fast-traveling on his own back to the castle and leaving Eijirou behind, but the arms wrapping around his torso and the lips kissing him behind his ear stopped him from doing it. “I was kidding,” Eijirou chuckled, “You're so darn cute, I couldn’t help myself.” 

“I’ll shove my sword up your royal ass, your shitty highness.”

He felt a smile on his neck. A hand slid down his stomach and cupped the front of his trousers. “How bold of you, to make indecent proposals in bright and broad daylight.”

Katsuki gasped, but did nothing to push him away. “Isn’t it you who is touching my dick, you prick,” he scoffed through a smile.

“Oh, I wasn’t aware there was _something_ in there—“

The smile vanished as fast as it had appeared, and Katsuki’s blood turned as cold as the deadly intentions that surfaced within him. “I’m fucking killing you,” he growled low in his throat and reached for the Master Sword, “I’m fucking killing you right this instant.” 

Eijirou laughed as he expertly evaded the swing of Katsuki’s sword, who had only ever swung because he knew Eijirou would avoid, and dashed down the Great Zora Bridge with Katsuki on his tail, shouting out curses through clenched teeth and a grinning mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Did anyone find the little Easter egg? I’ll give you a virtual star fragment if you did.


End file.
